


Her music

by ShinobMai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin's POV, No Beta, That's Not How The Force Works, but eh, its. about ahsoka thou, over a period of time, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinobMai/pseuds/ShinobMai
Summary: It was not something any of them ever brought up but they all knew and looked for it. Ahsoka's music was hauntingly beautiful and Anakin could spend forever listening to it.orInstead of just giving off simple feelings in the force, Ahsoka gives hers off every now and then in the form of music and Anakin would always know what each note means.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Her music

He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not. One of the first things he did when he had heard it was ask Rex if he knew where it came from. The next, at Rex's confused answer of "What music, Sir?", was to realize that the music was not audible for non-force users. Or at least that was what he concluded since he was  _ not _ about to walk around and ask everyone if they heard it too. Didn't need everyone thinking he had lost his mind. Well...not completely. 

The thing about this music was that he could feel it, not just hear it. The sound alone was hauntingly beautiful and he was sure he could spend forever just listening. It was the way the notes pulled at his emotions to feel whatever the sender was feeling that really trapped you. The sender was exhausted. On a ship as big as his with a legion of exhausted soldiers it wasn't surprising. They had come off a long mission and were finally heading back for a much needed leave. He could feel exhaustion from everyone but he couldn't hear the music from them. So he kept looking. It seemed to be broadcasting everywhere. Leaving him wondering from one end to another before the force finally took pity on him. He followed the sound to where it was the strongest and found himself in the hanger bay walking towards a bunch of crates. Where he found his padawan on top of them with a holopad playing a recording of a master while she took notes on another. 

_ Ah galactic history. _

He could see that her eyes were barely staying open from his position and could bet that if he had come 10mins later he would have found her asleep. She still hadn't noticed him which should say something to her current state. He knows he should let her know but instead he used the time to study her. Or really the music coming from her. 

He wasn't sure if he was more curious, concerned or impressed with it. Probably all three. Ahsoka had only been with him for a few months and it was times like this that he felt out of his depth. Did all Jedi do this? Was this something he missed being raised outside of the temple during his early years? He couldn't remember Obi Wan ever mentioning it or any créche masters when he had to volunteer there. Was it a togruta thing? He dismissed that too. With the music still strong he examined their bond in the force. Maybe that's why he could hear/feel it. 

To his surprise when he touched the bond the music stopped. Ahsoka's head snapped in his direction almost immediately. 

"Master?", she calls out. 

He grounded himself back in the here and now before answering. "Just wanted to check on you, Sinps. Make sure you're not about to fall off the crates once Master Fee's lecture puts you to sleep." 

He knows that she can tell it's not the real reason but she lets it slide. Just gives him a small smile before letting him know that she was perfectly capable of staying awake and was almost done anyway. He gives her a doubtful look but refines from commenting. Just reminds her to make sure she makes it to her quarters before making his way out. The music doesn't start up again and he doesn't hear it the whole time back either. 

Break

He's gotten pretty good at figuring out what each wave of music coming from her means. It doesn't happen a lot but when it does he soaks it in no matter what she is putting out. He acts like he can not hear it and she pretends that he doesn't either. It just becomes one of those things that they never speak of. 

He had his favorite sounds. The slightly upbeat one that singled when she was excited. The warmth of one that he could feel when she was truly happy that could unfreeze Ilum. The soft hum one that indicated that she was relaxed. Or the steady beat that he heard when she was in battle or in her role as "Commander Tano". 

He also had his least favorites. He sometimes wishes he had been a bit braver in the beginning when he first heard it. Maybe his heart wouldn't hurt this much every time he hears this particular sound from her. 

It was a grueling mission and they had taking a heavy loss in men but had won in the end. He had just entered the deck with Obi Wan when he heard it. He stopped midway and closed his eyes, unbeknownst to him Obi Wan doing the same, and easily identified this particular sound. 

_G_ _reif._

He heard this one too often. More than any other. He knew what would follow this one too. Mourning. He was just glad her sound for Pain wasn't there too. No hidden wounds or at least physical ones. 

These sounds where alway beautiful to hear but painful to feel. These where the sounds he knew best from her. He would gladly give up his other hand if it meant he would never hear them again. 

He then remembered where he was and reopened his eyes just to find Obi Wan had too. His eyes widened and before he could ask Obi Wan nodded, eyes showing the sadness he felt for once to Anakin.

_ Yes. I can hear her too _ , he sends through the bond.They never speak of it again. 

Break

Looking back on his life he thinks that was one of his worst mistakes. Or a symptom of one of his worst mistakes. Not being able to to talk or communicate with others out loud about something instead of pushing it to the side. 

As Vader he had been enraged to hear her music once more. He had remembered those years of listening to her and then her leaving. He remembered thinking she was dead. Never to hear it again. Just for her to stand before him in defiance in that Sith temple. Loud and clear for him to hear. 

He had heard the hurt, betrayal, denial in it. He also remembered hearing acceptance, the familiar tune of grief in it. And finally the love as well. Vader couldn't stand it. He hated how it always pulled at him. Made him feel things he had locked away. Made him remember. Made him want to stay right there and listen to her for however long they had. 

_ "Then you will die" _ was the last thing he had said to her.

He had hated the calm and peace in the notes he could hear in their final moments before the temple exploded. He hated himself for spending years wishing he could hear her again once more.

His death had been over a year ago but he hadn't the courage to face her. He didn't even know how she would react to him as a force ghost. He was also sure that the force was telling him to wait. So he had let Obi Wan visit her first. He was waiting for him to come back and tell him.

_ How was she? What had she been doing all these years? How had she survived? What were her plans now? _

These were the questions that were running through his head but none of them were the ones that came out of his mouth the moment Obi Wan returned. 

"Did you hear her?" 

Was what slipped out of his mouth. Force ghosts can't cry but Anakin could swear his old Master was. His face had softened into an affectionate look that was reserved for him and Ahsoka.

"Yes and it was beautiful."

So Anakin would continue to wait. Wait until it was time again for him to hear her too. He had eternity and she was worth it.


End file.
